Infrared cameras are widely used in medical image diagnosis, biometrics, night vision, auto-driving, and machine vision. In many applications, live images of an object in both visible light and infrared light, are required and referred each other or aligned each other pixel to pixel to better understand the space structure and various characteristics of the object. For this purpose, multispectral imaging systems with dual-camera, capable of capturing visible light image and infrared light image separately have been developed. However, the dual-camera system has drawbacks such as bulky, high cost, and complexity in aligning two images acquired in separated optical axis.
It is therefore the primary object of this disclosure to realize a multispectral imaging device capable of capturing visible light (color or black-white) and infrared light in a compact format.